Paternidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Eijirō y Katsuki quieren convertirse en padres, y para eso van a necesitar de una amiga que es ayude a cumplir el deseo. Nada más pueden confiar en Mina para esto.


_**Paternidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pareja secundaria: SeroMina.**_

 _ **Parejas mencionadas: KamiJiro e IzuOcha**_

 _ **.**_

Eijirō se colocaba mimoso luego de una sesión de sexo. Mientras Katsuki se estaba calmando del orgasmo, podía sentir que su esposo salía de él y besaba suavemente sus hombros.

—Estuviste maravilloso, amor —ronroneó en su oído. Katsuki soltó una risa.

—¿Acaso dudabas de mí, Eijirō? —se burló. Eijirō tras él soltó una risita y le acarició el cuello y la cabeza con la nariz. Su cuerpo en su totalidad sobre el de Katsuki y aunque el rubio pudiese con él, quería darse una ducha ya que se sentía asqueroso—. Pelo pincho, bájate, vamos a ducharnos —Eijirō soltó un pequeño gruñido y rodó hasta quedar bocarriba a su lado. Katsuki lo miró, Eijirō le estaba dando una hermosa sonrisa que calentaba su pecho. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con la pequeña luz de la lámpara que inundaba la habitación.

—Blasty.

—¿Hump? —el pelirrojo se acercó a él y le comenzó a repartir besos en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no tenemos un bebé? —preguntó. Katsuki creyó no haber escuchado bien a su marido ¿Hablaba malditamente enserio?

—¿Qué? —Eijirō se separó a observarlo, sus ojos grandes y rojos.

—Que tengamos un bebé.

—¿Acaso faltaste a clases de biología? Tú y yo no podemos tener un hijo ¿Y porque ahora el deseo de repente? —Kirishima soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sé que no podemos tener un hijo naturalmente entre los dos. Hay diferentes alternativas para tener una familia: adopción…

—El gobierno no le va a dar un niño a una pareja de héroes, ya sabes, _los pondrá en peligro y necesitan una familia que esté con ellos en casa._

—Podríamos alquilar un vientre —Eijirō comenzó a jugar con los mechones rubios de Katsuki—. Una mujer dona un óvulo, uno de los dos dona el esperma y listo. Cuando el bebé nazca, nos lo entregan y lo criamos.

—¿Mujeres capaces de entregar a sus hijos?

—Tecnicamente no son sus hijos. Solo lo llevan en su vientre y se le paga por eso. ¡Y es legal! —Katsuki miró hacia otro lado.

Como fue criado él, no se veía criando un niño. Se imaginó a un pequeño de pelo oscuro como Kirishima, con dientes afilados y ojos rojos.

Sonrió, sin embargo, tendrían que combinar los maravillosos genes de su marido con los de una mujer desconocida. Katsuki frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué estaba siquiera reconsiderandolo?

Él no estaba preparado para ser padre.

—¿Por qué quieres un hijo? —le preguntó a su pareja. Escuchó el suspiro de Eijirō.

—Tenemos veintiocho años, Katsu. Somos héroes y en cualquier momento podríamos morir por nuestro trabajo y… —su calló cuando Katsuki agarró su mandíbula con su mano.

—Eres un idiota. Deja de decir que vas a morir —a Katsuki le fastidiaba eso, no le gustaba ni siquiera pensar en perder a Eijirō. Suspiró y lo soltó—. Déjame pensarlo. Ahora me quiero bañar para dormir —rodó en la cama para levantarse. Eijirō corrió a su lado para unirse en la ducha con él.

 _ **.**_

—Entonces salió de la nada con la idea de tener un hijo —contó Katsuki. Mina, frente a él en su oficina soltó una risa.

Ella nada más había ido a buscar un formato y había encontrado a su amigo rubio teniendo casi un ataque.

Le parecía tierno que Kirishima quisiera un bebé, y le parecía gracioso que Katsuki estuviera teniendo aquel ataque, porque no había nada que asustaran a Bakugo tanto como, al parecer, aquella responsabilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo con burla— ¿Acaso no te crees capaz de criar a una criatura? —ahí, había puesto el dedo en la llaga cuando Katsuki le lanzó una mirada asesina que a ella no le afectaba ni un tanto—. Digo, sé que no tienes la mejor enseñanza en crianza ¿Pero enserio te vas a derrumbar ante el pensamiento de tener un hijo?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, cuernos —le gruñó Katsuki—. Todo esto es tu culpa. Tuya, de audífonos y cara redonda —Mina se colocó una mano en el pecho de forma dramática.

—¿Mía?

—Claro. Con tu engendro hace cuatro años y colocando a Eijirō como padrino; con el de Pikachu hace dos años y el de cara redonda y Deku hace uno. ¡Todos esas criaturas hicieron que Eijirō quisiera uno!

—Hey, no puedes culparlo —le dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos. Katsuki estaba que se arrancaba el pelo con las manos, así que la chica rosa rodeó el escritorio y lo tomó del brazo—. Ven, vamos a patrullar.

—Tengo papeles que llenar —gruñó. ¿Cuando se había vuelto un adulto tan gruñón?

—Es tu agencia, puedes hacerlo después. Sé que la criminalidad ha bajado, pero a veces el aire libre ayuda —y logró levantarlo. Katsuki suspiró y salieron de la agencia para comenzar a andar por las calles.

Ground Zero ya era una héroe muy reconocido, siendo el número dos en el ranking de héroes. A Alien Queen, a pesar de no estar en un lugar tan alto, era muy reconocida por su color extravagante y su brillante personalidad.

Así que no podían estar muy en paz que se dijeran. Sin embargo, también había momentos en que podían patrullar con tranquilidad, como esa tarde.

—¿Y que método utilizarían? —le preguntó Mina volviendo al tema.

—No podremos adoptar por el trabajo de ambos. Así que él tenía pensado alquilar un vientre.

—Eso es algo costoso.

—Lo sé. Pero gano muy bien, puedo pagarlo. Lo que no quiero es mezclar el gen de Eijirō con una mujer cualquiera.

—¿No vas a dar el tuyo? —Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

—Ei es el que está emocionado, que sea él —Mina soltó una risita y de repente el bombillo de Katsuki se encendió. Miró a la chica rosada que caminaba a su lado. La única chica que había podido acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza (aunque no lo dijera).

Oh, maldita sea. Teníamos que hablarlo con Eijirō esa noche.

 _ **.**_

Fue en la cena que, aunque Katsuki se dio cuenta que Eijirō se estaba conteniendo para no preguntar, preguntó.

—¿Lo pensaste? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Katsuki le echó más picante al curry y lo metió a su boca. Miró a los ojos rojos brillantes de su pareja al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Y? —Katsuki suspiró.

—Está bien, tengamos un hijo —Kirishima aplaudió de la emoción. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y, en vez de abrazar a su compañero, se dirigió a donde estaba su mochila. Luego volvió, se sentó al lado de su pareja y le dio un largo beso en la boca.

Katsuki sonrió cuando el pelirrojo se apartó tosiendo por el picante que tomó de su boca.

—¡Olvidé qué comiste esa cosa picante! —exclamó provocando que el rubio riera. Eijirō tomó agua y luego volvió a mirar a su esposo— Por si acaso, hoy en mi patrulla llegué a una fundación en donde te ayudan con esto —le entregó unos folletos. Katsuki los miró con una ceja enarcada—. Allí podrían explicarnos bien, pero para resumir, hay dos formas: Tradicional, o sea, que la mujer que alquilará el vientre también da su óvulo, o también que la chica solo alquila el vientre, encuentran otro óvulo y…

—Ei, cálmate —Eijirō estaba emocionado con la noticia. Katsuki miró los folletos y los leyó. Se dio cuenta que la fundación solo era un tipo de local, que había que viajar a Norteamérica para realizar todo dado que en Japón aún no se era del todo legal— ¿26.000 €?

—Se pagan mensualmente y entre los dos podemos hacerlo.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta si nosotros conseguimos a la mujer? —preguntó Katsuki. Eijirō lo miró extrañado, el rubio había desviado la mirada—. Digo, no confiaré en una extraña para tener un hijo de nosotros. Nuestros genes no deben juntarse con cualquiera —Eijirō miró con ternura a su marido. Él entendía a Katsuki, no estaba denigrando a nadie, solo que no confiaba lo suficientemente en otra persona para tener un regalo tan precioso como sería un hijo.

—¿Estabas pensando en alguien que conocemos? —le preguntó tomando los folletos de sus manos. Katsuki se rascó la cabeza y miró a Eijirō.

—Estaba pensando en Mina —los ojos de Kirishima brillaron. Nadie mejor que su mejor amiga.

—¡Tenemos que preguntarle! —le dijo Eijirō, y Katsuki sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos de su compañero.

Aunque aún tenía el temor de romperle el corazón si Mina decía que no.

 _ **.**_

Mina amaba a sus amigos. Adoraba a Kirishima como nunca, a pesar de lo poco que hablaron en la secundaria y se amistaron más en la preparatoria.

Mina amaba a Katsuki, nunca pensó en sentir esa fuerte conexión de amistad con un sujeto que se la pasaba gritando muere a cada rato.

Sin embargo, ¿a dónde llegaban los límites de la amistad?

Sero a su lado también estaba sorprendido de la petición de sus amigos.

Emiko brincaba en la pierna de Eijirō, sin saber nada de lo que estaban pidiendo.

—¿Quieren que yo…? —a Mina le costaba repetirlo, porque nunca se imaginó que Katsuki llegara a esa conclusión con su conversación del día anterior.

—Queremos que seas la madre de nuestro hijo —le dijo Eijirō. Katsuki estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la pareja—. Tenemos la confianza contigo, Mina. Es que…

—Tus genes son dignos —comentó Katsuki. Mina se miró con su esposo y ambos soltaron una risa nerviosa. Era una petición bastante extraña, pero entendible. Katsuki era muy orgulloso, y no admitiría en voz alta de que Mina era su única opción confiable para dar a luz a su hijo.

Katsuki tal vez quería ver a su criatura crecer el en vientre de una mujer que él conocía hacía más de trece años, que de una completa extraña.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Mina a Sero. Su esposo la miró.

—Es tu cuerpo, tú eres la que decides —le respondió él.

—Tú eres el que tendrás que lidiar conmigo embarazada nuevamente —Sero señaló a sus amigos con la barbilla.

—Te llegan antojos a las tres de la mañana y llamo a uno de ellos para que te venga a traer algo —Mina soltó una risita. Para ser alguien que acababa de recibir la noticia de que querían embarazar a su esposa, actuaba bien.

Sero no tenía prejuicios, y se había alegrado tanto cuando Mina le había comentado la noche anterior que sus amigos querían un bebé.

Suspiró y miró a sus amigos.

—Bien. Acepto, pero solo porque son ustedes —Eijirō tomó a la pequeña de cuatro años de sus piernas y la colocó sobre Katsuki. Luego se lanzó a Mina en un abrazo. La chica rosa podía escucharlo sollozar contra su hombro.

—Gracias, Mina. Gracias.

 _ **.**_

—Bien, señora, está muy bien de salud y ya está ovulando —comentó la doctora—. Podemos administrarle el esperma y luego de unas semanas, puede hacerse la prueba de embarazo —Mina asintió y le lanzó una mirada a Eijirō que le sonreía con todos los dientes afilados.

—Olvidaba que me dan muchos mareos y vómitos, Eijirō. Lo que me debes —le gruñó Mina.

Era, claramente, un decir. Sus amigos le iban a pagar por eso (tal vez no el altísimo precio que habían visto, pero sí), la atenderían en todas sus necesidades, Katsuki le metería en archivo en la agencia y tendría su licencia de maternidad.

Sin embargo, aunque estuviera siendo pagada, nada más la brillante y emocionada sonrisa que Ei le estaba brindando, le calentaba el corazón a Mina.

 _ **.**_

Sero acarició su espalda mientras Mina vomitaba. Emiko observaba a su madre desde le puerta del baño. En ese momento caían en cuenta que no sabrían como decirle a su pequeña sobre lo que pasaba.

¿Mami estaba guardando el bebé de sus padrinos? Sí, eso sonaba bastante bien. Sero se lo guardaría para cuando la niña preguntara.

—Voy a matar a Kiri —gimió Mina. Ella hizo amague de alcanzar la prueba de embarazo, y aunque sabían que era bastante probable que diera positivo, igual tenían que verla.

Sero alcanzó al prueba y la miró. Dos rayitas.

—Positivo —dijo Sero en un suspiro, sonriendo. Tomó su teléfono y marcó enseguida el número de Kirishima. Mina volvió a tener una arcada y Sero volvió a acariciarle la espalda.

— _¿Hola? —_ contestó Kirishima. Con otra arcada, Sero despegó la bocina para que la escuchara.

—Adivina —le dijo.

— _No puede ser…_

—Sí. Positivo —pudo escuchar el grito de felicidad de su amigo del otro lado.

—¡Voy a matarte, Kiri! —exclamó Mina nuevamente.

 _ **.**_

Luego del hecho, luego de meses, cuando Katsuki podía notar el vientre crecido de Mina, era que captaba que en verdad esto estaba pasando.

Estaba pasando.

Iban a ser padres.

Su mejor amiga tenía a su hijo en su vientre.

Y el maldito era bastante activo.

—Me ha pateado la espalda dos veces ya —dijo Sero con una risa. Mina le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Eres un exagerado —le dijo Mina, pero de igual forma dándole una mirada de amor. Mina soltó una risita y les hizo señal de que acercarán a donde ella estaba sentada. Eijirō corrió hacia su amiga y colocó la oreja en su vientre.

Había hecho eso cuando Emiko estaba también en el vientre de Mina, pero esto era diferente. Era ahora su hijo el que estaba ahí.

—¡Katsuki! Ven, sientelo —lo llamó Eijirō. Katsuki se levantó y se acercó. Colocó una mano en el hinchado vientre de su amiga y sintió enseguida una patada.

Jadeó.

Estaba vivo ahí dentro.

Se sentía un estúpido, pero es que era algo maravilloso estar a la espera de esto.

—¿Mi mami guarda ahí al bebé de mis padrinos? —preguntó la pequeña Emiko que estaba en las piernas de su padre. Sero asintió.

—Dado que tus padrinos no pueden guardar un bebé, tu mamá los quiere mucho y les hizo el favor.

—También le estamos pagando —murmuró Katsuki, pero un golpe que Kirishima lo hizo callar.

—O sea, ¿que el bebé no va a ser hermanito mío sino primo? —Mina asintió. Aunque técnicamente sería hermano de la niña, no querían confundirla hasta ser un poco más grande.

—Pero lo querrás como tu hermanito ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mina. Los ojitos amarillos de la niña brillaron y le sonrió a su madre.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque quería que se pareciera a mí —la niña hizo un puchero.

Oh mierda.

Ahora era que Katsuki caía en la maldita cuenta.

Miró a Emiko, su piel era de un tono rosa más claro que el de Mina, pero aun así de notaba que no era un color de piel normal. Sus ojos eran como los de Sero y su pelo era oscuro con algunos mechones rosados, rizado como el de Mina.

Oh, maldita sea.

Qué no se parezca a Mina.

Qué no se parezca a Mina.

No era por ser egoísta, estaba agradecido de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

Y tampoco es que no fuese a amar a su bebé como fuera.

Pero por favor, que al menos no saque su color.

Mina sacó de su bolso una hoja de papel, la última ecografía que se hizo, en la cual ninguno de los dos pudo ir debido al trabajo.

—Ya se sabe que es, pero no quiero verlo. Quería que ustedes lo vieran primero —le entregó la ecografía a Eijirō. El pelirrojo, ignorando la batalla mental que su marido estaba teniendo, observó la ecografía.

 _«Ocho meses»_

 _«Niño»_

—¡Es un varón! —exclamó Eijirō sacando de su dilema a su pareja. Katsuki miró al pelirrojo y sus pensamientos se fueron al verlo sonreír.

 _ **.**_

Ya Katsuki había aceptado que saliera su hijo rosa cuando recibieron el llamado.

— _¡Mina rompió fuente y la estamos llevando al hospital!_ —fue lo que Sero le gritó al teléfono después de medianoche. Eso lo levantó enseguida y zarandeó a Eijirō.

—Ei, va a nacer —le dijo, aún en medio shock a su pareja. El pelirrojo despertó enseguida.

Se colocaron rápido ropa para salir. Tomaron la paleta que habían comprado, bajaron para tomar el auto y Katsuki condujo hasta el hospital.

Eijirō parecía saltar en la silla, totalmente emocionado por el nuevo integrante en la familia, pero nervioso por la salud de Mina.

Era bien sabido que el parto no era una cosa fácil para una mujer, y Katsuki debía admitir que también se encontraba nervioso.

Llegaron al hospital que les indicó Sero y entraron. En recepción le guiaron enseguida al salón de maternidad encontrándose a Sero de inmediato con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Era como un Dejá Vù de cuando Mina había estado por primera vez en esa posición y Kirishima se sintió un poco culpable.

—Estamos aquí —llamó. Sero levantó la vista y les sonrió.

—Ha dilatado, pero no lo suficiente. Le están haciendo unas pruebas. Más tarde podemos entrar a verla —les dijo. La pareja de sentó al lado de su amigo y Kirishima lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros —le dijo. Sero soltó una risa.

—Yo no hice nada…

—El solo que apoyes a Mina, que estés con ella en todo esto, es suficiente. No todos los esposos están de acuerdo con esto —dijo Katsuki.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, chicos —Sero les brindó una sonrisa. Kirishima le miró y luego volvió a mirar a su pareja que observaba atentamente la puerta con el corazón en una mano.

 _ **.**_

Mina entró a trabajo de parto luego de cinco horas. Sin embargo, no dejaron que ninguno de los tres entrara a asistirla.

Así que ahí estaban, los tres nerviosos por la salud de la madre y el pequeño.

Había gritos de dolor que los había encogerse, y luego, cuando escucharon el llanto, casi se lanzan a llorar.

Sin embargo, fue luego de media hora que el doctor salió secándose la frente con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades a los padres. Es un niño sano —Él ya estaba enterado del asunto y tenía que hacer el formulario.

Usualmente, en aquellos casos, la madre no veía a la criatura, pero Kirishima y Katsuki exigieron que la dejara tener. Qué Mina tenía el derecho de ver al bebé que tuvo en su vientre.

Cuando entraron, Mina estaba apoyada en la cama, acariciando una suave cabecita rosa. Ella le sonrió y les instó a que se acercaran.

Katsuki se quedó un poco alejado al ver a Eijirō tomar al bebé en brazos. Su piel era como la de Kirishima y su poquito de cabello rosa. Eijirō estaba llorando, siempre había sido tan sentimental.

Miró a su pareja y Katsuki sintió que caía ante la belleza del momento.

De ellos dos.

 _ **.**_

Mina les mandaba leche materna con regularidad. Y a veces, en las reuniones de su grupo, le daba ella misma seno al bebé.

Criar a un bebé era más duro de lo que Katsuki creía, pero aún así había aprendido a tener suavidad con la criatura.

Su madre se había alegrado y había llorado al ver al bebé. Decía que era más lindo que Katsuki cuando había nacido y Eijirō, ese bastardo traidor, había estado de acuerdo.

Mierda.

Hasta él había tenido que estar de acuerdo.

La criatura era hermosa y había ablandado su corazón con tan solo una mirada roja. Tenía los mismos ojos de Eijirō.

El pequeño miraba a Katsuki constantemente, como si pudiera observar su alma y limpiarla de cualquier impureza que existiera.

Katsuki le acarició un poco el cabello suave y siguió dándole la leche. Miró a la habitación principal y observó a Eijirō sonriéndole con ternura.

Lo creyó dormido.

—Te hacía dormido —le dijo Katsuki. El pelirrojo se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

—No quería perderme esto.

Tch. Eijirō era demasiado sentimental.

Volvió a bajar la mirada para encontrar la roja de su pequeño. Alternaba la mirada entre ambos padres y luego cerró sus ojitos y apretó el dedo que Kirishima había bajado para acariciar su manita.

Katsuki sonrió, su corazón se calentaba aún más.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Hace unos días tuve este headcanon y necesitaba escribirlo! Estuve investigando y, aunque alguien me dijo de que no se podía que la madre fuese la misma que alquilaba el vientre, encontré que sí se podía. También había la forma de que no.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **De que aquí usé el método tradicional.**_

 _ **La cosa es que… adoré escribir esto.**_

 _ **Los amo y bueno, me hace tan feliz y espero haber hecho algo digno.**_

 _ **Aún me cuesta mucho escribir a Bakugo, pero se va aprendiendo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos. Los quiero.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
